


Somehow

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Kiss, I guess Out of Character William? Maybe?, Love Confessions, M/M, Some angst, Takes place after The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If somehow was all Ronald could give him right now, then somehow was what he was willing to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow

There was little he had to say to anyone to justify his feelings. He knew they were there, knew they had been there since the start; there was just so many things keeping him from admitting. Two of which were Grell Sutcliffe and their titles. He was just a junior officer while the other was his boss, a man who was well practiced in the way of reaper, keeping this emotions schooled behind a stoic mask.

He knew, today of all days, shouldn’t be the day when he confessed. A thousand missing souls were counted for after all but he made the excuse that William’s mask had faltered, just that little bit that he needed. Outwardly, he would never show anything but annoyance of loosing two reapers yet the ice seemed to thaw just enough over his eyes to give Ronald the glimpse of tears William refused to let spill; the crack he needed.

Finding William after the day had ended and everyone was or in the processes of clocking out, wasn’t hard. He’d seen William there the day before after work hours, just staring down at the plaque set up for the honour roll student, the other deemed a traitor thus never receiving a memorial though though one reaper, the other was remembered as well.

Sure enough, he found William there again, suit jacket missing which Ronald found odd considering the night was rather chilly, a common fact in London. Without words, he removed his own suit jacket while approaching, noting the tension immediately in William’s back when he did his best to drape his jacket over the taller reapers shoulders. “Too cold t’ be standin’ out here without your jacket, sir.” he said, standing beside him.

“The cold has never bothered me.” he replied, though made no move to return the jacket. “What are you doing here? Surely you have a place to be.”

Ronald’s hands slid into his pockets, shrugging simultaneously. “Never really got t’ pay my respects properly.”

William hardly blinked, eyes trained on the stone plaque. “This should never have happened.”

“We didn’t know what he was doin’…not until he got sick.”

“He should never have gotten sick.” his gloved hands slowly balled into tight fists. “His partner was meant to keep a close eye on him.”

Ronald glanced up at him, shuffling a little closer. “Don’t blame just him…they both were idiots.”

William closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through thin lips then slowly letting it out. “I suppose they serve as a reminder that there isn’t room for emotions in our job.”

Ronald frowned, turning fully to face him. “Y’ don’t _really_ believe that, do y’?”

“He was compassionate to a soul that ailed him and his partner loved him to the point of killing him.” he began removing Ronald’s jacket. “I do believe it.”

He handed Ronald’s jacket out to him, only to have his wrists grabbed and yanked into a kiss. He froze up instantly, eyes flying wide. Soft lips were animated against his own, an action he hadn’t felt since his time among the living. Shock was really what prevented him from shoving Ronald back, wondering why in hell had this ‘ladies man’ just kissed him.

When Ronald pulled back, he kept his grip on William’s wrists, the tips of their noses just brushing. “Sir.” he breathed. “I think havin’ some emotion is good for y’.”

Blinking owlishly a few times, William finally composed himself, yanking this hands from Ronald’s, that jacket dropping to the ground. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he demanded despite the pink in his cheeks; the watery eyes. “Why overstep your line as a subordinate, Knox?!”

Ronald stepped closer to him, taking his hands. “Why do y’ think, sir?” he took another risk, stepping even closer where their bodies nearly touched.

“But…” for once, William couldn’t think straight, his mind whirling then shutting down completely.

“For a long time.” Ronald admitted. “Way longer then I wanna say.” he locked their eyes. “I know it’s a stretch, a real big one, but, I’ve wanted t’ do that for ages and I don’t wanna stop. I wanna kiss y’ whenever and change your mind about emotions.” he ran his hands up William’s arms, hooking his arms around William’s neck. “I wanna show y’ what those two had.”

William swallowed down a thick lump, quickly snapping his head away to avoid Ronald seeing any tears he couldn’t hold back. “You’re a bloody idiot if you think I have even an inkling of the same feelings toward you.”

Ronald pulled his arms back only to remove his gloves and return one arm around William’s neck, the other cupping a pale cheek, gently coaxing William to meet his gaze. “You’re a bloody idiot if y’ think I’m fallin’ for it.” William closed his eyes now, no words coming from his stuttering mouth. “I know this has gotta be new to y’, but, I’m willin’ t’ stick by your side and help y’ lower those walls.” he whispered, gently soothing his thumb just under William’s eye.

“How do you plan to do that?” William finally spoke, voice no higher then a breath, cracking slightly.

Ronald studied William’s face then lifted one of William’s hands to remove the glove there and entwine bare fingers together. “Somehow.” he replied.

William dared open his eyes, Ronald finding the ice nearly completely thawed before they moved to stare at their hands. “Somehow?” he repeated.

“Somehow.” he confirmed then kissed him again, wrapping his arms fully around him.

With the prospect of perhaps having someone who truly cared for him right here, he gambled, wrapping his arms tight around Ronald, resting his lips against feather locks. If somehow was all Ronald could give him right now, then somehow was what he was willing to take.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was listening to while writing this made me tear up so bad. Sorry if there's any errors I missed. I wrote this really early in the morning without any sleep.


End file.
